


Your Name, My Name

by TheMadThing



Series: Name Me, Love Me [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Gwen Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, anti gwen, janto, maybe humor, probably at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadThing/pseuds/TheMadThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to One Name to Break Me, One Name to Make me, and Names Will Shape Me, Names Will Make Me. This is where Ianto and Jack's POVs converge and stuff really starts to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learning Names

Jack closed the door behind Ianto, unsure what the hell he was supposed to do now.  
“How do you have a marking that won’t appear in the human genes for nearly a quarter of a millennium, when you were born in the 20th century?”  
“I don’t know sir,” Ianto replied.  
“Do you know anything at all about it?”  
“No sir.”  
“I think, given the nature of that mark, you can drop the sir now.”  
“Yes s-,” Ianto stopped himself, “What is it then?”  
“Most people call it a soulmark. They appeared in the 46th century on the Boeshane Peninsula, where I originally come from. Most people have one to three, although you can have more. They are the name of people you will love, the colour of the name indicating what your relationship with that person is. Blue, like yours means you haven’t met them, or haven’t realised that you met them. They start to go red when you fall in love. I think you have that because your soulmate is from the future, beyond the 46th century.”  
“Do you know the language?”  
“I grew up speaking it.” Ianto looked at him for a second, then his eyes widened as he put it all together and realised what Jack was getting at.  
“It’s your name?” For an answer Jack simply rolled up his sleeve to show Ianto his name written on Jack’s wrist, already purple from the red slowly seeping into it as each day went by. Ianto rolled up his own sleeve and noticed for the first time the hint of purple that had appeared in it.  
“Same place,” he noted.  
“It’s common among pairs, doesn’t always happen though.”  
“Do you have a lot?” Ianto asked, already half knowing the answer, but wanting Jack to say it for him.  
“Nearly 300. I’ve met 146 of them already, well, 147 now,” Jack hesitated slightly, watching Ianto’s face for his reaction to this. Far too many of his soulmates had rejected him because of it, and he supposed he ought to be used to it but it never got any easier. And Ianto... he knew he was falling faster than ever before and in a way it scared him. If Ianto rejected him he didn’t know what he would do. Ianto was still struggling to process everything he’d just learnt, his brain desperately trying to cope with everything, and this was too much for him to think about right now.  
“I think, I need time to process this all,” he said carefully, trying not to give the impression that he was just trying to let Jack down gently and he realised he was failing as Jack’s face fell, “I’m not saying I’m not interested in you,” he tried again, “I just really need time to sort this all out in my head.” Jack brightened slightly, understanding.  
“Ok.” Ianto smiled at him, rubbing his wrist. Jack glanced down, noticing the movement. “Did Suzie hurt you?”  
“It’s nothing sir, really.”  
“Show me.” Ianto sighed, knowing from experience that Jack wasn’t going to drop it and showed Jack his wrist. Jack frowned slightly at the red marks from Suzie’s nails, and gently brushed his thumb over the scars around the soulmark, but didn’t ask. That was a story for another day. Hopefully. He sighed slightly.  
“I’ll have a word with Suzie that was unnecessary.”  
“Sir really there’s no point, it doesn’t matter...” Jack cut him off,  
“It matters to me,” he said, lightly brushing his lips over Ianto’s soulmark before leaving the office.


	2. Falling For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto makes his decision

Ianto went home and he thought very hard, about his soulmark, about Jack’s three hundred. He looked at his wrist again, noticing again the deepening purple, now on the brink of turning properly red. He sighed deeply, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He knew already what he was going to do, had known since Jack had told him about his soulmark, but it would wait until morning. He stood up and dragged himself upstairs to bed, surprised by how late it was.

Jack lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Ianto. He desperately hoped he would understand. All sixty seven soulmates who had rejected him had done it because of his numerous names. He hadn’t understood it himself until he was brought back on the game station by Rose and discovered that he couldn’t die anymore.  
“Probably should’a told Ianto that,” he mused, cross with himself for not thinking of that at the time.  
“Too late now. Tell him tomorrow,” he said, “And you really need to stop talking to yourself,” he told himself, then rolled his eyes, “Go to sleep,” he told himself, promptly ignoring his own advice by reaching for a book and turning on his lamp.

Jack emerged from his bunker in the morning early to catch Ianto coming in to work, but he still wasn’t early enough. Ianto was already in and brewing coffee, despite the early hour.  
“Hey,” Jack called.  
“Good morning,” Ianto replied, “You’re up early this morning.” Jack noted the absent ‘sir’, hoping it was a good sign.  
“So,” he started, suddenly nervous, “Have you decided anything yet?” he asked, trying to sound casual, like it didn’t bother him. Ianto turned around.  
“Yes,” he began, “I have.”  
“And?” Jack asked when he didn’t elaborate. For an answer Ianto stepped forwards and gently placed his hand on Jack’s cheek. He leaned in, and slowly, oh so slowly, giving Jack every chance to back out, he touched his lips gently to Jack’s. Jack brought his hand around Ianto’s head, treading his fingers into his hair, holding him close he deepened the kiss, pulling him as close as possible, enjoying the feeling of another body pressing against his for love, not just wanting him for a quick shag. Ianto pulled away slightly, just enough to look into Jack’s eyes and ask him,  
“Promise I’m not just a shag for you, that this means something?”  
“I promise,” Jack told him, meaning every word, “I love you Ianto Jones, and you will never just be a shag for me.”  
“Thank you,” Ianto whispered, “I love you too.” Jack grinned down on him.  
“Also, something you should know, I can’t die. Sometimes I get killed, but I don’t stay dead for longer than a few minutes before I come back.”  
“Why not?”  
“I don’t really know. Something happened once, I got killed but something brought me back, and now I’m stuck like this. Does that bother you?”  
“Well, it explains the names. Nobody could be expected to fall in love only once throughout all eternity. And at least I won’t have to worry about you getting killed by some alien.” Jack chuckled, relieved that Ianto was taking everything so well. He leaned down and kissed him again, Ianto quickly responding, arms wrapping around him holding him close.  
“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” came a familiar voice. Ianto tried to leap away from Jack, in a vain attempt to act as though nothing was happening but Jack refused to let go, causing him so stumble slightly and flush red. He looked to the voice to find Owen staring at them, slightly appalled, and slightly triumphant. “Tea-boy’s shagging Jack!” he shouted over his shoulder, where Ianto was horrified to see Suzie and Tosh entering as well, all three having come down the invisible lift while they’d been distraceted. Tosh’s eyes widened, and Suzie just laughed.  
“Congratulations,” she said, still laughing. Tosh echoed her, seeming genuinely happy for them.  
“And where’s my coffee?” Owen yelled from the entrance to the medical bay.  
“Give him a chance,” Suzie called back, “Looks like he got ambushed by Jack before he could.” She laughed and Ianto blushed but Jack just smirked possessively and pulled Ianto close to steal another kiss before he let him make the coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cue the Janto fluff :)


	3. Everything Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen arrives. Cue the angst and fluff.

It didn’t take long before Jack began to keep clothes at Ianto’s flat and Ianto in Jack’s bunker in the hub. It seemed only logical, though as the team realised the jokes got worse and more tasteless, but there was nothing they couldn’t just ignore, until Gwen arrived. At first Ianto didn’t mind, though she was clearly unsuited for her new job. He could understand Jack’s fascination with her; someone who could throw of retcon clearly had something special about them after all. But when she started to act as though Jack was hers and hers only, and made it very clear in her actions that she considered Ianto nothing more than an annoyance he started to get cross. So, he talked to Jack about it.  
“Jack,” he began as he walked into Jack’s office, then stopped when he saw Gwen sitting on Jack’s desk, in his spot, clearly flirting. Gwen gave him a look.  
“Not now Ianto,” she said, sweet as poisoned honey, “Jack and I were just having a little discussion. And it’s Sir to you anyway.” Ianto carefully painted on his mask of emotionless calm.  
“My apologies,” he said, feeling anything but sorry, and left, struggling to hide the volcano of feelings inside him that demanded to be released. Tosh glanced at him as he passed her work station, noticing as no one else except Jack could, that something was wrong and offered a sympathetic look. Ianto knew that she would always listen if he wanted to talk but at that moment the only person Ianto wanted to talk to was Jack so he busied himself with paperwork and cleaning, doing his jobs as he always did, to an impeccable standard because that was what was needed. It distracted him for a time, helped him hide the emotions as best he could until it was time to take them out in peace and quiet, examine them and deal with them in privacy. It kept him sane, kept him together until the end of the day.  
He approached Jack when everyone else had gone home, wanting, needing to talk about it.  
“Jack,” he said. Jack turned to look at him, and shushed him with a gentle kiss.  
“I need to apologise,” Jack told him, “I shouldn’t have let Gwen speak to you like that. She has no right and I promise you I will make sure she knows that as soon as I next see her.” He pulled the younger man close to him and held him, not knowing how else to say what he wanted to, hoping Ianto would forgive him.  
“Thank you,” Ianto whispered, his fears calmed by the open regret on Jack’s face. Slowly, cautiously he let the emotional barriers he had been maintaining all day drop and he clung to Jack like a drowning man with a rock. Jack saw the shift in him, the emotion coming bubbling to the surface and he knew that he would never, ever understand how Ianto could trust him so much, when he could see so easily the long list of lovers he had had, would have one day, how Ianto could trust him not to just up and leave one day in pursuit of some new love, or an old one returned. How could he see those few blood red names and not fear that they could find him again? Ianto pulled back slightly, looked at him, seeing his thoughts in his face like nobody else could.  
“You’re immortal cariad, of course you’ve loved lots. It doesn’t matter to me,” he whispered. Jack smiled at him.  
“What did I do to deserve you?”


End file.
